1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly, in which a phosphor layer encapsulating an LED chip is formed uniformly to facilitate a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is utilized as a light source of various colors. Notably, with a greater demand for high-output and high-brightness LEDs such as a white LED for lighting, studies have been vigorously conducted to enhance performance and reliability of an LED package.
In general, an LED package can be manufactured by using a suitable LED chip and a resin encapsulant encapsulating the LED chip. For example, a blue LED chip mounted on the package body can be encapsulated by a molding resin having yellow phosphors dispersed therein to obtain a white LED package. At this time, the blue LED chip emits light with a wavelength of 460 nm and the yellow phosphors in the molding resin emit light with a wavelength of 545 nm. Combination of these light with such two wavelengths produces white light.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a process of manufacturing a conventional LED package.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional LED package, to form a phosphor layer 13 encapsulating an LED chip 12 mounted on a substrate 11, a molding resin containing phosphors converting a wavelength of light from the LED chip 12 is applied on the LED chip 12 using a dispenser. Here, the molding resin applied may only partially encapsulate the LED chip 12, or flow down from a top surface of the LED chip 12 depending on viscosity thereof, thereby hampering uniform encapsulation of the LED chip 12.